tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cartoon Battle
Chris McClean: Welcome to Cartoon Battle! Wher famous cartoons go head-to-head to see who comes out on top! So tune in, team up, and knock-out when you start! Right here... on... CARTOON BATTLE! Signing Up (Sign Up as any cartoon, your choice, even youtube cartoons count, up to three, and make sure to include what cartoon it is from) 1. OJ - Inanimate Insanity - OJ InanimateInsanity 2. Gumball - The Amazing World of Gumball - OJ InanimateInsanity 3. Mordicai - Regular Show - Scienceboy0 4. Vegeta - Dragonball Series - Scienceboy0 5.Rigby-regular show-juantheawsome 6. Leafy - Battle for Dream Island - User:IfraidGryphLW160BSF 7. Nickel - Inanimate Insanity - IfraidGryphLW160BSF 8. Tommy - Rugrats - Sunsummer7 9. Chuckie - Rugrats - Sunsummer7 10. Angelica - Rugrats - Sunsummer7 11. Aang - Avatar The Last Airbender - Scienceboy0 12. Gohan -Dragonball Series- Nickinor21 13. Ben- Ben 10- Nickinor21 14. Robin- Teen Titans- Nickinor21 15. Orange - Annoying Orange - Ifraid 16. Paper - Inanimate Insanity - TrentFan 17. Zim - Invader Zim - TrentFan 18. Mac - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - TrentFan 19. Spiderman - Spiderman - ParaGoomba348 20. Timmy - Fairy Odd Parents - MRace2010 21. Vicky - Fairy Odd Parents Pre-Chat Tommy: *exploring the camp* I wonder where the sandbox is. Chuckie: We're lost, Tommy! This isn't good. I need to take my afternoon nap! Mordecai: Woah, this place is sweet! Tommy: A birdie! *pulls on him* Chuckie: *runs away in fear* OJ: *arrives* This place is intresting in a way. At least they have a mini-fridge. Chuckie: *runs into OJ* Hey, they brought me something to remind me of home! *chuckles, starts drinking OJ* Mordecai: *pushes tommy off of him* What are you doing you little? *sees he's a baby* Oh man, I am so sorry. Vegeta: *flies in and looks around* Hm, two babies, a bird, and a glass of orange juice. This won't be to hard. OJ: *pushes Chuckie off* Is that necessary?! Chuckie: AH! HE TALKED! Tommy: *after Mordecai pushed him, cries* Mordecai: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You can pull on me again, okay. Just don't pluck any feathers. Tommy: *pulls on him, but soon loses interest and crawls to Chuckie* OJ: *walks away* *under breath* ....Wow.... Angelica: *arrives, sees Tommy and Chuckie, grins to self* (CONF) I knew I'd be the first to use this. Anyway, when I came here, I knew the only way to ensure a spot farther in the competition would be to form an alliance. (end CONF) Hey Tommy, Chuckie! Tommy: Uh, hey... Angelica. Angelica: I was thinking, that the people who know each other have to stick together. How about an alliance? *blinks eyelashes* Tommy: What's an alliance, Angelica? Angelica: An alliance is a group that votes together in the contest. Chuckie: Are they good or bad? Angelica: Good. Tommy and Chuckie: *nod* OJ: ..? Vegeta: And a little girl! Are you just TRYING to make it easy? Chris: Nope Angelica: *to Vegeta* Listen up, Cocky Anime. I'm more than just a little girl, but what do you think of yourself? My show lasted for about ten years, your show bores me. Mordecai: You just got owned by a girl! OOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!! Vegeta: *shoots a small blast at Mordecai* You think I'm boring? I'LL SHOW YOU BORING! *flies up into the air and holds at his hand, aiming for the ground* Mordecai: We've gotta stop him! He's gonna blow the whole place! Vegeta: *gets knocked to the ground* What the? Aang: *comes down from sky* You better not try that again. Vegeta: YOU did that? To ME? Aang: Yeah, I was most powerful in my show, and, oh yeah, your number two. Looks like it carries over to here. Vegeta: NO!!!!!!!!! Nickel: well I just know I'm going to win. Leafy: no.... Gohan: Hello guys! Hey Vegeta! Ben/XLR8: *Arrives* What's up? Robin: Hello... Gumball: *arrives* I just know I'M going to lose! Nickel: hey that's my line! *slaps* Gumball: Wh- Hey! *slaps* Leafy: stop fighting nickle and cat Nickel: don't call me nickle Vegeta: *to gohan* Your Kakorot's kid, aren't you? Well, Gohan, Aang, I think I accept your challenge. Aang: We didn't challenge you. Vegeta: Your power already challenged me. And I will win. Orange: hey guy with black hair and leaf guy Leafy: I'm a girl Tommy: *crawls to Aang* Chuckie: *holds Orange* Spiderman: *Climbing on the mountains with web* Hey guys! I'm Spiderman. I have an epic theme song! *Senses Things* Spidey Senses Tingling! This is weeeeeeird! Vicky: *arrives* Hi twerps,it's me,Vicky *evil grin* The soon-to-be ruler of the WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA *stops* Urr.. i mean i'm so happy to be there :) Timmy: *arrives* Hey hi ever- *notices Vicky* AAAH NOT HER! Angelica: *to Vicky* Now you seem to be my kind of woman. Tommy: *chews on Timmy's pink hat, giggles* Timmy:Umm...ok i think i'm doomed. Vicky:Yes you are >:3 *pushes Timmy at ground* Hehehe...*stops* Umm i mean you will be fine with me :) Angelica: Hey, Vicky. This guy *points to Vegeta* thinks he's the best, why don't we both get him out? Vicky:Ha,I am the best,everyone knows it >:) *stops* Umm...i mean as a babysitter *groans* Vicky:*CONF* Anyway I AM the best and I will win this...and RULE THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Angelica: So, you're in? Vicky: You mean we have to make an alliance,BUT YOU'RE A BABY (Question to sunsummer. Are the Rugrats finally adults or they're still babies?) (Tommy and Chuckie are babies, but keep in mind, Angelica is a step ahead, and isn't a baby.) Angelica: Nah, I'm not a baby and that's that. And if you form an alliance with me, I'll make you a very rich woman. I'll get Tommy and Chuckie, and as Timmy's babysitter, you could get him. Vicky: You said VERY RICH WOMAN? I accept :) Timmy:*gets up from ground* Oh man. Timmy: *CONF* I think Vicky felt for it,she's going to be o- WAIT. I said out. ANGELICA! WOOHOO! Angelica: *to Tommy and Chuckie* Guess what, babies? Our alliance will vote out Vegeta, case closed. Got it? Tommy and Chuckie: Okay. Orange: hammer Nickel: what? NOOOO- *gets smashed and comes back from nickel recovery center* Gumball: Ha! Hahaha! Orange: hey catman Aang: *to Mordecai* There are some pretty shady people around here. *points to Angelica, Vicky and Vegeta* And you and me seem to be a few of the only good ones. I say we get together. Mordecai: Let's do it. I'll see if Rigby wants to join. *walks over to Rigby* Hey dude. Aang: *walks over to Timmy* Hey, I saw what Vicky did to you back there. Tommy and Chuckie: *chew on Aang's staff* 1 - Mix Up! Chris: Welcome to The Cartoon Battle! The first challenge is to run all the way to the hotel you will be staying at! (6 lines) Go! Nickel: *runs* Leafy: *runs* Orange: *shuffles* Tommy: Look, Chuckie! An orange! Chuckie: *runs after it, but trips and rolls around* Tommy: Chuckie! Hold on! *comes after him* Angelica: *runs ahead, trips over Tommy and Chuckie, they all roll downhill* Chuckie: We're doomed. Angelica: No we're not. (Sun: I'm waiting a few minutes between each line, I hope it's fair.) Rigby: *runs* hey Mordecai lets fly all the way to the hotel by that i mean fly me there Tommy: Chuckie don't be scared! *they fly off a huge ramp* Chuckie: AH! Angelica: *covers ears* Gumball: *runs* OJ: *runs*